Fishing rods come in a variety of sizes and vary widely in terms of power, tape and type of material. Presently the optimum spacing of line guides on a given rod is determined by known mathematical equations. Using this technique is rather arduous and time consuming and requires having precise specifications for a given rod.
It is therefore an object of the present invention which simplifies the placement of line guides on a rod thereby eliminating the need for the equation approach of achieving the desired spacing to yield optimum distribution of pressure in the line during use.